Karma Akabane : Post Graduation
by gaiaxorion
Summary: Karma thought he was alone, but the guys just didn't let him be. A ficlet where Class E still supporting each other even after graduation, written in Karma POV.


Karma Akabane: Post Graduation

Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui

* * *

Karma thought he was ready to fight alone for the next three years. But it seems like he was kind of wrong this time.

Odd, he sometimes wonders.

The first two years back at Junior High School, he would've never thought having a classmate would be interesting, challenging, fun, excite him in anyways possible. He never thought a classmate's existence could help him, support him, be there for him when he was in a pinch situation, because, well, Karma aware he wasn't the loveliest person to be around with.

He always thought his previous classmates as a bunch of clowns.

But then Class E happened.

It was the first time Karma learnt how to trust and be entrusted by others. School and playing around never felt as this good, he thought once back then. Having friends, comrades, classmates, teachers were never felt so amazing.

Karma was very satisfied with the last one year of his Junior era.

If he was being honest, Class E was the coolest thing ever happened to him, and he doesn't mind to speak that aloud if needed. He was sure everyone thought the same.

But then, like everything in this life, it must have come to an end.

Class E might be his best memory and he would hold it for the rest of his life, but Karma Akabane was also quite ambitious of his future, that he had it in mind since he could remember.

So, just like everyone, Karma also graduated from Class E.

Odd, he wondered the same, eyes sweeping the resident of Class 1-A of Kunigigaoka Senior High, who are focusing on their text books.

Of course it would be different. It's not like he expected more when entered this class, in addition there is also Asano boy inside.

It's just odd that he prefers people and bonds like what he had in Class E, even though it doesn't matter if he had friends or not in this place.

It was kind of childish-almost-embarrassing little wish, so Karma prefers to hide it beneath his resolution to achieve his goal and steadily climbing to the top.

* * *

It turns out he wasn't the only one who felt like that.

Everyone missed everyone.

One night after one person open the group chat stating how they missed Class E, the others would following and returning the feeling, and so on.

Karma would usually watch his former classmates chatting, and absorbing the feeling how it felt like nothing has changed. If anyone asked about him, he would just leave an emoji or made a simple comment, then continue enjoying everyone's banter.

It's always good to see how everyone still trying their best to support each other, just like what their teacher would have expected from them.

Sometimes his fingers almost typed how boring it is without people from Class E, or wanted to complain how ridiculous the rivalry pressure from people in his school… but he never did it in the end. It's just as expected from him who never really know how to sharing his problem with others, even with Class E residents.

* * *

Exam period is always high tension.

He was well prepared, nothing to be afraid of, he was confident with himself—it was enough to make him believe he would win. And win he was.

But he must admit that Asano Gakushuu is the strongest rival he would ever have.

Competing with the other red hair guy was fun and challenging, but he won't deny the pressure and sometimes depressed of being lost.

But then, Class E surprised him no less.

The first time it happened was second term exam when his phone rang nonstop and disturbed his study. Well, irritation and curiosity turned into joyful when he saw everyone cheering for him and wishing him do well in 'kicking that Asano guy's ass'.

Karma would put back his phone and continued his study with one thing in his mind: maybe some things aren't really changed, and that's felt good.

* * *

He was on the third grade of Senior High School when it happened.

A full one week of bed resting was delaying his study for final examination and university entrance test.

He was annoyed enough with the snot and headache, he didn't need the final exam pressure getting on him.

But it was almost too much to bear and he was panicked, a bit.

Then, his forgotten cellphone rang and he didn't expect a call from that person.

"Yes," Karma didn't care how bad his voice just now.

"Eh? Karma, you alright?"

He sighed and taking back a snot before replying. "Still alive, at least. What is it, Nagisa?"

"Well, nothing important. I was just out with Kayano and Sugino and we talked about you a bit since we heard nothing from you like for, months? So, since when you got the flu?"

"Hmn… a week. Maybe." He knew he is slurring but he cared less.

"Are your parents not home? Do you want me to come over?"

Karma fixed his blanket, he still felt cold despite the warm that running through his chest after heard worry in Nagisa's voice.

"No, you don't need to. I think I've got all the medicine I need." He could hear Nagisa chuckled over the line. I will come tomorrow, that was the last line he heard before a short beep and then everything silent again. Karma couldn't think much, so he just closed his eyes and absorbing the funny bubbled feeling raising in his chest.

The next morning, Nagisa dropped by with full set breakfast, lunch, some fruits, crackers, his favorite milk brand, unnecessary but a couple pack of Pocky. It was left in the kitchen as Nagisa rushed back to his school, leaving Karma dumbfounded but then enjoying his meals.

At night, Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda, Isogai and Sugino dropped by with dinner and antibiotics (prepared by Okuda).

It was lively, lovely night and two days later Karma Akabane was back to the track and ready to finish off Asano and other obstacle presented.

Karma thought he was ready to fight alone for the next three years.

Well, indeed wrong he was.

After Class E happened, he realized he would never be alone anymore. The guys apparently didn't let him feeling alone, not slightly. And he was contented by that.

He thinks, as he closed the year book that showing memory from three years ago with a soft gaze, that maybe he really loves Class E more than he thought.

End

* * *

Sept 14 : edited, because my break line were gone and I just realized last night since I posted this.

sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
